Complicated Love
by KD1492
Summary: What will Spencer do to get Emily to fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think. This is my first time doing a PLL fanfic. **

**I dont own anything.**

Emily was at her house standing in front of her mirror thinking about what to wear. She wanted to look good but she wasnt sure why she did. She finally chose a light blue mini skirt and a white tank top that was cut low so she could show some clevage. She heard a ding coming from her nightstand. She walked over to see that it was a text from Spencer wanting to know it she wanted Emily to pick her up for school. Emily texted back, "sure." When she put her phone back down she got butterflies in her stomach. She wandered to her self why she felt like that what Spencer texted her. She went on and didn't think too much about it and she went down sair and waited on Spencer.

Spencer was on her way over to Emily's house and she thought to herself _why do I put myself in these situtaions. I know that I like Emily but I also like Tody. What do I do._ When she arrived at Emily's she walked to the door only to be met by the tan girl. She smiled so wide that caused Emily to smile too and ask, "What are you smiling at?"

Spencer didn't want to answer correctly so she lied and said, "Nothing." Emily walked by Spencer and shook her head and went and got into Spencer's car. They rode in silence to school. When they got there they met up with Aria and Hanna in the parking lot. Spencer still had a gooy smile on her face when she got out of the car and Aria noticed it and brushed it off while Hanna couldn't let it so she just had to ask, "Hey, Spence, what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Spencer said.

Aria chimed in, "Your smiling about something what is it? I don't think I've seen you smile like that before."

"Nothing I swear."

Emily said, "I told her that I seen this guy yesterday running in shorty shorts and she thought it was funny." The other girls walked on towards the school and Emily said, "So what are you smiling at? You have been smiling all morning."

Spencer said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." They both walked into the school together.

During study hall Spencer could not keep her eyes off of Emily and she knew that today had to be the day she told Emily that she liked her. When the bell rang she went to her locker and met the other girls and they all walked to lunch together. Emily and Spencer sat down while Hanna and Aria went to the bathroom and to get something to drink. Spencer looked at Emily and said, "Can I come over after school? We need to talk about something."

"Okay. Yeah sure you can. Plus you have to take me home remember I rode with you today," Emily says confused.

"Oh yeah I remember."

"Remember what," Hanna asked.

"I brought Em to school today."

"Oh okay."

When the bell rang they went to their classes. Spencer was getting more and more nervous as the day went on. When she was in her last class she got a message on her phone she looked and it was from Toby. She quickly read the message that said **Babe can I see you tonight? I miss and love you. **She replied back** No not tonight I'm busy. ** She went on taking notes and when the bell rang she got up and went to her locker to get her books for the weekend. Then she met Emily at her car and drove to Emil's house.


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls arrives at Emily's house they went inside and grabbed a snack. As they were eating Spencer's phone chimed again. She pulled it out to look and see who it was. Toby sent her yet another message this time it was hatefull **If you don't want to be with me just say so. **Spencer replied back **It isn't that I'm just really busy. Maybe Tomorrow.**

When they finished their snalk they went to the living room to watch TV and talk. When they sat down and turned the TV on Emily looked at Spencer and Said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember when you told Hanna that if she really wanted Caleb then she had to ight for him?"

"Yes."

"And that she shouldn't go through life regretting that she never asked or anything?"

"Yes. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Well Em, I kindalike someone other than Toby.

"Really? Who?"

"That is the thing Em, I dont even know if they like me."

"Spence they would be crazy no to. So who is it?"

"Well."

"Well what," Emily interupted.

"Well...um...I...um..."

"Spence come on it's not like it is me."

"Yes it is Em. It is you. I didn't know how to tell you and I understand if your madat me but i couldn't help it. When your down I'm down when your happy I'm happy. I just hope ypu feel the same and if not I will try and get over my feelings for you."

"Wow. Spence I didn't know you felt that way. I'm not sure how I fell about this. I mean I thik it is going to take time to sink in," Emily said.

"I know and I will give you all the time and space you need."

"What about Toby?"

"I haven't told him yet. But if you will think about what I said and possibly go out with me I will break up with him for you. You are the one I dream about and want to be with."

"Okay. Spence let me think about all of this. I will cal you when I'm ready."

Spencer got up tp leave thinking it was time to go when Emily grabbed her hand and said, "Sit down and watch this movie before you go."

Spencer smiled and knew she had a shot with Emily. She reached into herpocket and pulled out her phone to text Toby saying that she would meet him at 9:00p.m. at the park. He replied with a smiley face and said **I'll be there waiting for you my love.**

**It you havent noticed Bold word are text messages and **_italics are thoughts_**. Let me know what you think. I will take suggestions. I am working an Chapter 3 so give me so time and I will pu it up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks, KD1492**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for a little delay had an unexpected thing come up.**

When the movie was over Spencer left to go meet Toby at the park. When she arrived he was already there sitting on the swing waiting. When he seen her he stood up and walked over to her. He tried to give her a hug but she said, "No. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."  
"Okay?"

"Toby I know we don't get much time together and I know this isn't the way to do this but… I…I…I think… No, I'm certain I like someone else."

"What? Who," he said with a red face.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I want to know who has all your love now. Is it Ethan or Cody? You usually seem pretty close to them."

"No neither one and it doesn't matter who it is it isn't you anymore." She then stomped away and left him standing there in shock. When he realized what happened he chased after her. When he reached the parking lot he couldn't find her. He sat down on a park bench and began to cry.

XXXX

After Spencer left Emily's house Emily just sat there thinking about what happened. She didn't know what to think. She always knew she liked Spencer more than the other girls but she thought it was because they had more in common such as sports and being smart. Now that Emily is single and is able to think about this kind of thing she is trying to think if she could actually be able to feel the same about Spencer. She sat there for a long time just thinking to herself. Then she got a text message from Spencer **I know I told you I would give you time I just wanted to let you know I just broke up with Toby. ** A small smile crept across her face. She then texted back **Okay **and left it at that. Emily wanted to play hard to get to see if Spencer was telling the truth. She also didn't want Spencer to know that she has kind of always liked Spencer too but wasn't sure until she thought about it. She wanted Spencer to work hard for her and to prove that her feelings for her were strong because Emily was tired of people treating her like they always seemed to do. She felt that if she was important to Spencer then she would know by how hard she would try and date her and how she treated her or if spencer was lying for some reason.

XXX

When Spencer got home she went and took a long hot shower to think about what happened that day. When she got out she had seen that she had ten missed calls. Eight from Toby all hateful, one from her mom, and one from Hanna wandering about dinner on Sunday. She listened to all the messages and the deleted them all. She then went down stairs. She poured herself a glass of milk and the heard a knock on the door. When she opened it was Toby and he was mad and wanted to know why she just broke up with him. He pushed his way into the house and started yelling at her. He was really scaring her so she picked up her phone and texted Emily **911**. She knew that Emily would come no matter what. About ten minutes later they were still arguing and Emily busted through the door just in time to see Toby getting ready to hit Spencer. Emily yelled, "Toby get out of this house right now!"

He looked at Emily and said, "Who are you to tell me that?"

"I am her best friend that's who."

"Why does that matter to me?"

"Okay. How about this then? Toby she don't love you anymore she is in love with me and I think… No I'm sure I love her too."

Toby turned to Spencer and said, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Spencer replied proudly.

Emily said, "Now get out of my girlfriend's house and leave us alone."

Toby stormed off and never looked back. Spencer looked at Emily with a questioning look on her face. Emily seen it and asked, "What?"

"You said that you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah. And?"

"Well when I left you earlier you said you needed time."

"Spence, I know what I said and it was true. I was going to be mean and make you prove it, but when I walked in and seen him about to hit you I knew that I felt the same way and I didn't want him hurting you. I knew your feelings were real and to be honest I felt that same for a while I think I was just now forced to realize it."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"It just shocked me that's all."

"Well," Emily asked.

"Well what?"

"Do you still want to be my girlfriend Spence?"

"Em, of course I do." Spencer then walked over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her into a tight embrace.

"Spence?

"Yeah?"

"I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"We wait to tell people until we are both ready and we take things really slow."

"Whatever you want Em. As long as I get to say that you're my girl I don't care what happens." Then Emily hugs the other girl again thinking to herself _I can get used to this._


	4. Chapter 4

When the girls broke apart they looked at each other and smiled. Spencer then looked at Emily asked, "Em are you sure you want this?"

"I haven't been more sure about anything in my life so far."

Spencer took Emily back into a hug and she thought about kissing her but she talked herself out of that because she knew Emily wanted to take everything slow. They continued to hold each other until Emily's phone rang. She answered it and she talked to her mom. When she got off of the phone she told Spencer that she had to go home. Spencer said, "Okay. Will you call me when you get home?"

"Not as soon as I get home but I will when I get situated." Emily then turned and walked to the door. When she looked outside she realized that her car wasn't in the driveway. Then she remembered that she ran out of the house so fast that she didn't drive over there. She turned and looked back as Spencer and asked. "Spence, can you take me home I didn't drive here?"

"Of course I can just give me a second to grab my keys."

When they got in the car Spencer started it and backed out of her driveway. When she started to move forward Emily reached over and grabbed Soencer's hand. Spencer smiled wided and squeezed her hand. Emily in return smiled and they sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Emily could not stop stairing at Spencer either. When they got to Emily's house Spencer looked at Emily and took her hand back and said, "This is where I drop the best looking girl in the world off."

"Do you want to came in for a few minutes?"

"If it isn't a problem with your mom."

"It isn't she dosen't care if you stay for a little bit." They got out of the car and went inside and up to Emily's room. Emily went and sat on the bed and Spencer went and sat in her window. Emily looked at here and was confused. She ten stood up and walked over to where Spencer was sitting and grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed and sat down making Spencer sit beside her. Emily then turned on the TV and asked Spencer what she wanted to watch. They ended up watching Law and Order SVU. While the show was going on Emily got cold and got under the covers. Emily asked, "Are you cold?"

"Kind of."

"Do you want under the blanket?"

"Yeah, if it is okay with you."

"Spencer, get under the blanket if you are cold. Before you would never have asked."

"Well I wanted to make sure it was okay and not too much for you."

"You know that I don't care about that get under this blanket." Spencer got under the blanket and got comfortable right next to Emily. They were laying there with their sides touching each other when Spencer reached over and grabbed Emily's hand. Emily jerked her hand away and Spencer said, "Sorry I though it was okay."

"It is. It just shocked me. Don't be sorry I'm the one who s sorry." She then reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand and squeezed it in reasurance. As the show grew closer to the end Emily slid lower in the bed and Spencer just watched as Emily grew tired. By the end of the show Emily was asleep and Spencer didn't know what to do. She didn't want to sleep in the bed with Emily but she also didn'y want to wake her up. When she thought about getting up Emily's mom, Pam, walked in the room.

"Hi, Pam."

"Hi Spencer. She she asleep?

"Yeah she fell asleep watching TV," Spencer said moveing her hand out of Emily's so they didn't get caught.

"Okay well if you want to stay the night here you can just go get some of her PJs and make yourself at home."

"Okay thank you."

"Your welcome Honey." Then Pam turned and walked out of the room.

Spencer looked at Emily and slid off the bed. When she stood up Emily was stairing at her. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to go home but your mom told me to stay here tonight. However, since your up I think I will just go home."

"Why?"

"If I stay here we will be moving to fast and I don't want to rush you."

"Shut up Spencer and go change and get back in this bed I was confortable."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry im getting cold and you were keeping me warm."

"Okay," Spencer said as she went to the dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts. Then she went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. When she walked back into Emily's room Emily was sitting there waiting for her to come back. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor or down stairs?"

"No will you just get in this bed and stop worring about it. I want to cuddle with you tonight if that is okay with you. I know we just started dating like four hours ago but it is not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, yes im positive."

As Spencer pulled the cover up so she could scoot in the bed Emily had pulled Spencer into the bed. Spencer was suprised by Emily's actions but she just smiled and laid down. When she got comfortable Emily scooted closer to her and put her head on Spencer's chest and and threw her arm and leg over Spencer too. "What if your mom comes in here and sees us like this?"

"She will just think were friends and she has asked me before why I have cuddled like this with you before. I told her that your my friend and I cant help what I do when I sleep."

"What did she say then?"

"She just laughed and said I know what you mean. So she wont know anything. Now stop worring and lets go to sleep im tired."

"Okay. Wait there is something I want to ask you."

"What," Emily asked.

"Well... Em... is there anyway...ummmm... can." As she was stumbling to find the right words to form a sentence Emily lifted her head and gave Spencer a peck on the lips. It was a quick one but it was enough to keep Spencer quiet and make them both smile.

"Emily how did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Spencer I didn't I just wanted to kiss you since you drove me home that is why I didn't want you to leave when we got here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Spence."

Then they laid there and cuddled until they both fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a lot of time today to write so here you go. Please let me know what you think. I have no idea where it is going so I am in need of some ideas if you want this story to continue.**

When the girls woke up they found that they were still in the smae position as they were in when they fell asleep. Emily looked at Spencer with sleepy eyes and smiled saying, "Good morning."

"Morning."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't care as long as it is with you."

"Well we have to go to lunch with Hanna and Aria then after that lets watch movies for the rest of the day." Just when she was finished talking Spencer's phone rang. It was Aria. "Hello."

"When are we meeting," Aria asked.

"I don't know let me ask Emily to see when is good for her."

"Okay."

"Emily, when do you want to go to lunch with the girls?"

"Noon," Emily replied.

"Aria, Emily said noon."

"Okay sounds great I"ll tell Hanna," Aria said. They hung up and Spencer rolled over to look at Emily. Emily puled her closer and kisses Spencer. It was a slow, short, and passionate kiss. Spencer was surprised that Emily kissed her. They got out of bed to get ready for the day.

** X-X-X-X**

When they got to the restraunt Hanna and Aria were already there. They were sitting on the same bench because they knew Spencer and Emily always sat on the same side. Emily slid into the their side of the table and Spencer followed. The waitress came and took their order and they sat and talked. While they were talking Spencer slowly slid her and across the seat to Emily;s hand ad intertwined their finger. Emily smiled byt nobody noticed because Hanna was saying something and they all were laughing shortly afterwards.

Their food came and they ate and continued to talk for a little while. When they were getting ready to leave the waitress brought them their checks and they went to pay. Spencer grabbeb Emily's check out of her hand and went to pay for both of theirs. Emily tld Spencer not to do that until everybody knew that they were dating. Spencer agreed but she wasn't happy about it. They walked outside and Hanna asked, "What are you doing later?"

"Watching movies at Em's. Do you guys want to come," Spencer asked.

"Sure," replied Hana

As they got into their cars and left Spencer looked over at Emily and seen that she was aggervated. "What's wrong Em?"

"I wanted to spend time with you today."

"You will."

"No I mean alone."

"Oh. Em I'm really sorry I didn't realize you wanted that."

"I just wanted to cuddle with you and maybe still kisses and now we can't."

"Emily I promiss I will make it up to you some how."

"It's fine Spence."

When they got to Emily's house they went in looking for Pam but she wasn't home. hen they went to Emily's room and watched a movie beforethe other girls got there. When they got up there they changed their clothes into something more comfortable. They put a movie in and laid down on the bed together. Emily snuggled up into Spencer's side and they stayed that way until they fell asleep. At 5pm Hanna and Aria walked into Emily's room and seen them both still cuddled together. Hanna asked, "Aria are you seeing this?"

"Yes I am."

"what does it mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were watching a scary movie. You know how Em is when we watch those things."

"Maybe."

By then Spencer was waking up and seen the girls. She told Emily to wake up and when she she did she jumped away from Spencer. Hanna seen that and asked, "What's going on here?"

"We were watching a scary movie and I got scared. Then I put my headon Spence's shoulder and accadently fell asleep."

"Okay if you say so," Aria teased.

"I do," Spencer said. All the girls got confortable and Emily's bed. Emily and Spencer at the top and Hanna and Aria laying across the bed at the bottom. Spencer texted Emily **See it's like they're not here. **Emily replied **I'm not going to cuddle or kiss you still though. ** Spencer then looked at Emily and stuck her battom lip out. Emily then said with a wink, "Hey Spence will you help me get some popcorn and drinks downstairs?"

"Yeah lets go."

When they left the room Hanna and Aria's suspicion grew even more. Aria asked, "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea but they are acting weird."

"I know."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Spencer put some popcorn into the microwave then looked at Emily. Emily staired back at her and walked closer to her pulling her into a hug. Spencer then puled Emily's chin upward making their lips meet in a much needed liss. SPencer turned around pinning Emily against the counter. This was becoming a heated make out session. tongues were battling for dominance. Spencer picked up her girlfriend and sat her on the counter and the continued to kiss. Suddenly they heard the microwave ding and they brokeapart knowing that the shouldn'y be too much longer. They went back upstairs and got settled in the bed and Emily texted Spencer saying **That could have happend all nigh if you didn't invite them. ** Spencerread her message and stuck her tongue out at Emily. She then tomm her hand and put it on Emily's thigh. Emily didn't care because they were under the blanket. They all sat there watching the movie. Spencer and Emily kept steeling glances at each other. Spencer then reached over and grabbed her phone and texted Emily **I need another kiss so bad right now. I'm about to blow up. Too bad but I know what you mean** Emily replied. Spencer leaned over and whisper in Emily's ear, "Baby, you are so beautiful." Then she kissed her cheek quickly before she pulled away. Spencer then got up and Aria asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get another drink and snack. You want one?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hanna, Em, do you want anything?"

"No," replied Hanna.

"Yeah," Emily said, "but i'm not sure what I want. I'll come with you to look and see what I want." They walked back down stairs together.

**Let me know what you think. Hate it, like it, love it, or if it just sucked let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Before they even got to the kitchen they were in yet another heated lip battle. Spencer was walking Emily backwards towards the couch. When Emily's legs hit it she sat down, never letting Spencer's lip leave her own. Spencer laid Emily down and climbed on top of her. They roke apart long enough to take a breath. Spencer's tongue slid along Emily's mouth asking for premission to enter. Emily gladly excepted.

As the liplock was going on downstairs, upstairs in Emily's room Hanna and Aria are talking. "What is taking them so long," Aria asked.

"Who knows lets go see." They got up and went down stairs and seen Spencer and Emly kissing like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other. "Oh my, my, my, my, my Aria what do we have here," Hanna said.

"Looks like a couple of lover birds to me." When hearing this Spencer and Emily broke apart so fast that Spencer fell on the floor. Both girls had blood red faces from the lack of air and embarassment. Emily hid her facein her hands. "Don't be ashamed you're cute together," Aria said.

"Really? You're not mad," Spencer Sked.

"Why would we be mad if you two found live. I want you to be able to tell us and express it freely," Hanna said.

"Okay. Yes me and Em are dating. It happened yesterday and we were going to tell you buut when we were ready. We really didn'y want you to find out this way."

"It's okay," Hanna said, "Now get back up stairs so we can watch this movie and you two can do whatever as long as clothes stay on."

"No problem," Emily replied.

The girls went back upstairs and got settleddown. Now that the girls knewSpencer scooted as close to Emily as possible and held her. Emily wrapped her arm around Spencer and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. Hanna and Aria chose to sit at the top of the bed sice there was plenty of room now. They all fell asleep watching the movie. Emliy was all cuddled with Spencer. Hanna has her head on Spencer's other shoulder, an arm around Spencer's waist, and one on Aria's. Hanna's legs were also intertwined in Aria's legs too. Spencer had her head on Emily's head and that was it. Aria was covered by Hanna but she was also all cuddled up with Hanna.

Later that night Pam walked in and seen that they were all asleep and she thought to herself _My baby has good friends and ain't they all cute together. _She reached into her pocket and took a picture of them for later memories. She then went over and pulled the blankets up over all the girls and went to turn the TV off. When she left the room she turned the light off and shut the door leaving the happy couple and their two best friends in peace as thar were all in one big pile of bodies in the bed.


End file.
